


Unloaded

by Anonymous



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gun Fucking, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, Not Beta Read, as in someone gets fucked with a gun, establsihed dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex Kralie was going to be the death of him.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Brian Thomas | Hoody
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Unloaded

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all remember the mh after dark blog? Yeah.

Brian felt his face twist into a vicious grin upon hearing the steps further down the hall. It was like clockwork- despite their differences in how to handle the hell they had been firmly placed in there was one thing they both agreed on. One thing Brian looked forward to on a monthly, sometimes weekly basis.

He stood slowly, doing his best to quite his footsteps as he crossed the dirty floor. A few pieces of glass, wall, and whatever else crunched under his feet as he approached the door, but he assumed that Alex wouldn't hear it. He flattened himself against the side of the door, listening as Kralie approached.

He waited until the footsteps were just outside the room, before tensing, readying himself to pounce. He intended to gain the upper hand in this encounter, and he knew making the first move would nearly guarantee that.

Alex stepped into the room, and not a second later, Brian was shoving him to the ground. The other man grunted as he collided with the hard floor, turning to fend off the hooded man above him. A few minutes of struggling had Alex on his back, hands pinned to the ground on either side of his head. Brian snorted when he saw what was in the other man's hand.

"Did you have plans for this Kralie?" Brian asked, voice clearly taunting despite the roughness it held from disuse as he removed a bunch of rope from Alex's hand. He saw Alex shiver below him, despite the glare he aimed at Brian's now unmasked face.

"Let me up and you'll see." Alex growled.

Brian hummed, as though he were considering before smiling, "I don't think so. Turn over." Brian began to lift some of his weight off the man below him, when he felt a leg hook behind his own, then the world was spinning as Alex rolled him onto his back. The sudden movement caused him to exhale loudly as his body collided with the floor below. In the confusion of the moment Alex grabbed his wrists in one hand, reaching to the side to grab the rope Brian had set to the side moments before.

Brian glared at him as Alex quickly wrapped the chord around his wrists, knowing that he'd lose the advantage as Brian had if he spent time taunting.

"That's it then Kralie? Just gonna tie my wrists then fuck me?" Brian didn't sound impressed, but it was clear he was simply trying to at the very least annoy Alex now that his position in this encounter had been established. Alex smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing, this wasn't the first time it had happened after all.

"That's an option," Alex admitted "though I think I have something a little more...interesting in mind."

Brian recognized that for what it was. It wasn't often that Alex gave him away out, which piqued his interest. "Let's see it then."

Alex smiled, reaching into a backpack that Brian had hardly registered in the chaos that ensued upon the other's entrance. Brian watched as he removed a silver object. Upon recognizing what it was, he felt a thrill of excitement run down his spine.

Alex turned his attention back to him once it had been fully removed from the bag, an satisfied glint in his eye at Brian's surprised expression.

"My plan was actually to fuck you with this." And oh how Alex relished in the small motion Brian's hips made at that, as said man bit his lip and looked to the side.

Alex tapped the man below hims thigh twice with the barrel, "Eyes up here, Thomas."

Brian's eyes shot down to the gun, then back up to Alex a second later. Alex assumed from Brian's reaction that he had the okay to proceed, but he verbalized the question anyway. "That something you want?" He asked, any other time it would have been taunting, but his tone was dead serious when he asked.

"God, yeah," Brian sighed, struggling to keep his eyes off the weapon.

Alex grinned. Perfect. With that out of the way he got to work, first, using the barrel of the gun to slide up the stained yellow hoodie that Brian had taken to wearing. Brian shivered below him, squirming ever so slightly in a brief attempt to escape the feeling of the cold metal tracing up his skin. Alex smiled at the reaction, grinding roughly down on Brian's hips, earning a strained groan from the man below him.

Once Brian's hoodie was pushed as far up as it would go with his hands still tied in front of him, Alex took a moment to tease him by tracing patterns across his skin with the not yet warm barrel of the gun. "Ready?" He asked absently, as he watched the muscles in the man below hims stomach jump at the unpredictable motions he made.

"Yes," The noise came out strained despite Brian's attempt to keep his voice neutral.

Alex set the gun on Brian's stomach, the weight causing Brian to shift slightly. Alex gave him a look, making it clear that he was expected to leave the gun where it was. Brian swallowed, but other then that, stayed still. Alex, satisfied with the reaction began working on Brian's jeans, taking his sweet time in removing Brian's belt.

When he went to release the button, he felt Brian's hips twitch. "Stay still." Alex warned, causing Brian to make a dismayed noise in the back of his throat. Brian would swear after that Alex was deliberately being an asshole, only using the lightest of touches when unzipping his pants then pulling them down. He heard a slight curse from Alex once he had gotten the cloth out of the way, causing him to try to prop himself up.

Once he had a view of Alex, he knew exactly what had gone wrong. He made a motion with his head, jerking it to the right. "False wall where the corners meet, should have everything."

Alex made a motion of acknowledgment, quickly standing to get what he needed, leaving the gun unattended with the other.

Brian could have done a lot of things in that situation, and Alex probably wouldn't have blamed him if he decided to switch the roles in their situation. The fact that Brian continued to stay still, making no motion to take the gun however was a testament to how much he wanted this as well.

Alex came back only moments after he had left, opening the bottle of lube Brian kept around just in case, before spreading it onto his fingers.

Brian watched him attentively as he slowly pushed the first finger in. Brian let out a quiet hiss, unused to the feeling after the length of time between now and the last time they had done anything like this. Alex kept it slow at first, knowing exactly what had caused the noise and the importance of preparing his partner for what they were about to do. It took longer than he would have liked, but eventually Brian began to try to move down on the finger, prompting Alex to hold his hip down. Brian glared at him.

"You gonna give me another finger or what?" He eventually growled out, annoyed despite his obvious arousal. Alex smiled.

"I think I can do better than that."

Brian looked bewildered, but before he could ask Alex removed his finger, causing the question to dissolve into a whine before it was properly formed. Alex took hold of the gun, before telling Brian to turn around.

Brian didn't look to happy about the change in position, but did as he was told, planting his knees into the less than comfortable ground and supporting his weight with his forearms.

Alex smiled at the sight. Now he almost mourned the fact that he had stopped taping everything, this would have made a fantastic recording. Before he could truly regret that though, he moved froward, reinserting his finger, and quickly adding a second. Brian shuddered at the feeling. Alex knew he could be more vocal than that, but he decided that there was still plenty of time for that.

Alex draped himself over Brian's back, as he continued to move his fingers, scissoring them to prepare Brian for the third one. In the mean time, he brought the gun up to the other man's mouth. Brian didn't ask questions, already knowing what was expected of him as he took the gun into his mouth, hesitantly at first. The metallic taste was unusual, but not completely unpleasant. Once Brian was comfortable with taking more of it into his mouth, Alex began to move it back in forth, in small motions at first as Brian got used to the feeling. In the mean time he slipped a third finger into the other man, who hardly seemed to notice, too focused on the gun.

Alex began to curl his fingers, trying to find the spot that was guaranteed to get a reaction out of Brian, it wasn't long before he found it, causing Brian to let out a high noise around the gun Alex still held in his mouth. Brian tried to give Alex a pleading look, which went ignored as Alex repeated the motion a few more times before removing both the gun and his fingers. He heard Brian's head thunk against the ground as the other man breathed heavily from the limited stimulation Alex had given him.

"Holy shit Alex, hurry up." Alex hummed, taking his time to properly lube the gun as Brian tried to calm down.

"You have to ask nicely, Brian." He almost sang when he was happy with it.

"Please?" Brian eventually breathed out. Alex noticed that his movements were impatient as he asked.

"Please what?" Alex asked, knowing full well Brian hated having to tell him what he wanted.

Brian hissed out an annoyed breath. "Please fuck me with your damn gun Alex." The tone was demanding, but Alex knew that was as good as he was going to get. He didn't say a word as he pressed the tip of the barrel against Brian's ass and pushed in.

Brian made a noise that he had never heard before as it slowly slid in. Alex almost froze, but was prompted to continue when Brian hissed out a "Don't you fucking dare stop."

He only stopped when the barrel was all the way in, and Brian was panting, still getting used to the odd feeling of the unyielding metal inside him. Alex waited until his breathing had nearly evened out to continue, at first pulling it out slightly, and when he was met without complaint, pulling it almost all the way out, before sliding it home again. He watched in fascination as Brian's entire body seemed to shake with that single thrust. He had expected an interesting reaction, but this seemed to be more overwhelming for his partner than he expected.

He was about to ask if Brian wanted to stop, when he growled out an "Again, faster."

Alex hesitated for a half a second, before doing what Brian demanded, earning a loud moan from the other. Oh this was going to be fun. Alex was quick to build up a rhythm that had Brian writhing with every thrust. It seemed to be only a few minutes before Brian was chanting Alex's name, a warning that he wasn't far from finishing.

Alex thrust deeply then released his grip on the gun. Oh how he loved the whine that escaped Brian at that. Normally, Brian would curse at him for that kind of move, but now the only noise was the rasp of his panting as he tried to keep himself upright.

"Nothing to say?" Alex asked, teasing slightly.

The only response he got was Brian's attempt to move himself on the gun. Alex gently put his hand back on the grip to prevent that from working.

Brian whined again "Just move." Alex smiled, at the words- he sounded completely wrecked. Before Alex could tease him further, he added on a desperate, "Please."

Alex felt his dick jump at that. "As you wish," He responded after a moment, before picking up the pace he had set before.

Brian came a few seconds later, full body shaking as he cried Alex's name.

The next few minutes were a blur for him, but when he was aware of himself again, he was on the ratty bed in the corner of his make shift home, wrapped in the two blankets he owned. Next to him was a bottle of water, and a note. He drank the water first, knowing that his body needed it. After he picked up the note.

'See you soon'- A.K.

He leaned his head back, laughing quietly. Alex would be the death of him.


End file.
